


Mistake I Never Learn From

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story immediately follows "All is Lost"





	Mistake I Never Learn From

_“I don’t have to ask you to see **my** wife.”_  
  
The reminder had been laced with threat and resentment, all aimed directly towards the man he looked to blame for everything gone wrong – aimed at _him_ ; Johnny’s words drove him to the double doors, seeking solace as his heart sunk further into his gut.  
  
Michael entered the hospital’s chapel with a deep breath, his skin itching with shame as he crossed the threshold; everything he did up to this point was wrong, romancing an enemy who was married and conflicted with loyalty.   
  
_“I knew that I could never hope to be as good as you are, Michael. I’m not made of that kind of heart.”_  
  
He fell into a seat on one of the pews, his green eyes flooded with tears as Sage’s confession echoed in the silence around him.   
  
Their attraction should’ve remained just that, never gone this far, and neither should’ve dug themselves into a hole this deep, too stubborn to let go of their hopes for a life together; she had warned him at her uncle’s ailing bedside that they would pay for their families sins, he had walked away, yet they ended up in bed together again. Growing a couple years older had brought neither of them wisdom, their need had grown desperate for one another – each more vulnerable than ever before.  
  
Michael drew in a shaky breath, his eyes drifting towards the dimly lit ceiling, as the whisper tumbled off his lips, “You know I love her…I need you to let that be enough for us.” His blurred vision caught another glimpse of the blood staining his hands and clothes. His chest grew heavy, the result of tears refusing to leave him, and his shaky breath began to interfere with his request, “Please…just let that be enough.”  
  
~*~  
  
Sage’s stillness scared him, her skin dulled from its normally vibrant tan and her lips a pale pink rather than their ruby red; all of the life she had drained to save him in a split second decision.  
  
Venturing into the room, his body became heavy with the effort of movement. The sadness taking over as his hand touched hers, aware of the absent spark; nearly falling to his knees, his body relied on the strength of her hospital bed to hold him up as his head fell to her cold palm, releasing the tears he couldn’t as he saw her eyes grow wide with shock and their bodies hit the ground; time seemed to stand still – allowing him to take in the sight of her lifeless body at least ten times over – until Michael rushed to Sage’s side.  
  
Johnny wanted that to fuel his anger, remind him their lives were spiraling out of control, but all he could see was her loyalty to him; after everything, including his threat, Sage didn’t fear or fail him and would risk everything if it meant he was safe – the same guy ready to make her life a living hell.   
  
“You don’t deserve this.” He lifted his head, his eyes at her abdomen where he could still picture the pool of blood – the confirmation of where their relationship resided in her ever evolving heart, “…I did this. To you. To us.” Brushing away stray hairs from her forehead and cheekbones, Johnny tried to see her as the fierce friend he always knew yet all he could see was how fragile she was, “I should’ve told them we couldn’t get married. I should’ve lied—said I didn’t want you. Then we wouldn’t be here.” Locking their left hands, he let out a bitter laugh as his eyes became fixated on their wedding bands, “You could be with Michael—far away from me—a bullet wouldn’t have put you here…one meant for me.”  
  
 _“I’m not some delicate flower, Zacchara. I know how to handle myself.”_  
  
Johnny smiled at the memory, swallowing a thick lump in his throat, “I won’t fight you, not for any reason. Not because I think I’m better for you than Michael or—because I want you to be my wife. I’ll let you go. I promise just—as long as you come back to me…tell me that’s what you want.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“You listen to me good, Johnny. My son’s going into that room, and there’s not a damn thing you’re going to do about it.”_  
  
As if Johnny didn’t have enough reasons to envy Michael, he now saw another woman going to bat for him – a mother who loved and adored him; he was in no mood to fight as it had been completely removed from him, leaving him only enough will to nod in agreement.  
  
Michael sat at Sage’s side, her hand tight within his grasp as his green eyes focused on her peaceful rest; Johnny leaned against the door frame of her hospital room, resisting the urge to share any opinions as he bounced his eyes between the two. Michael understood Sage in a way he never did, a genuine and vulnerable self she offered to him; just as Michael would never see the Sage he fell for – a friend who knew what it was like to be an outcast in the family and found solace only in their bond.  
  
“Sage?” Michael’s breathless whisper struck Johnny with its hopeful call, “Call somebody! She’s waking up!” Out of his seat, Michael’s hands cupped Sage’s face as his lips attempted to smile, “Wake up, Sage, look at me.”  
  
Johnny was too frozen to move, to carry out Michael’s order, as he watched Sage’s chocolate gaze simmer open and greet the world with slight confusion.  
  
“…Michael?”   
  
Her cracked voice assured him she understood his call before he let a smile emerge, leaving Johnny to be the outsider yet again; however, within a split second, the world changed for them.  
  
“Wha—where’s Johnny?”   
  
Though it took Michael a few moments to digest her inquiry, Johnny rushed to her side and took her available hand within his own, “I’m here, Alcazar. Always.”


End file.
